Jackeline Frost, la gemela del espíritu del invierno
by Raben28
Summary: Sinceramente no se como poner un resumen de la historia, es solo una idea que se me vino a la cabeza un día. ¿Qué pasaría si Jack Frost tuviera una hermana? ¿y si esta hermana a petición de Tsuki-sama ocupara el lugar de Harriet Potter para que el destino siguiera su curso? FemHarry


Jackeline Frost, la gemela del espíritu del invierno.

Es una noche tranquila de cielo despejado y una preciosa luna llena en Privet Drive, todas las luces de las casas están apagadas, pero de la casa Nº 4 se puede observar como una pequeña figura se escabulle entre las sombras, para salir corriendo en dirección al pequeño bosque que se ubica cerca de la urbanización.

La silueta se acerca a un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de la luna, la figura se acerca a la claridad que otorga mostrando un melena de pelo negro como el plumaje de un cuervo, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas que brillan con diversión y piel morena por el tiempo que ha pasado cuidando el jardín de su tía; la niña no tendrá más de 10 años que aparenta unos 8 años, y a pesar de que sus familiares no la tratan muy bien pero ella se mantiene bastante saludable. Entonces del cielo nocturno se puede observar como desciende una figura de un chico de 10 años, de piel pálida, pelo blanco como la nieve recién caída y ojos azules como dos témpanos de hielo que tienen un brillo pícaro y una sonrisa burlona.

\- Preparada hermanita?- pregunta el chico que se mantiene flotando en el aire.

La niña lo único que hace es reír mientras agarra la mano ofrecida por el chico, es entonces que ocurre algo sorprendente su piel se vuelve pálida mientras que su pelo se torna blanco como el del otro chico y los ojos azules de como los tempano de hielo.

Y con una sonrisa los dos despegan del suelo gracias a la ayuda de las ráfagas del viento, para ponerse a jugar entre las corrientes de aire, creando nieve y hielo por donde pasaban y llevando el invierno, para que a la mañana del día siguiente la niña volviera a su apariencia anterior y volver a su armario para que, después de una hora su tía la despierte para empezar a hacer sus tareas diarias.

 **_TIME BREAK_**

Han pasado 5 años desde esa noche de invierno y todas las noches se repite el mismo patrón.

A las 12 de la noche se levanta de su cama y corre escaleras abajo, cogiendo su varita, mapa y capa de invisibilidad que heredo de su padre. En su velocidad no se da cuenta de que dos personas todavía están despiertos y hablando en voz baja en la sala común, que la miran perplejos cuando pasa a su lado sin darse cuenta de ellos.

Ella corre y corre por los pasillos a pesar de que no hace ningún ruido, mientras corre hacia el lago Negro, que se encuentra congelando, se quita los zapatos y los calcetines; para ocultarlos en unos arbustos, al igual que su varita, mapa y capa.

Mira en dirección al lago, y allí en medio, se encuentra el mismo chico de la primera vez, aunque ahora tiene 15 años. La niña ahora de 15 años, se acerca mientras sus rasgos cambian ligeramente manteniendo la en un estado entre el plano espiritual y el plano físico, entre los dos mundos en los que se mantiene, caminando en una delgada línea entre ambas realidades sin decidirse por una de ellas; su pelo negro obtiene mechas blancas, y sus ojos verdes obtienen un tinte azulado.

Sin temor alguno se desliza por el hielo, que a medida que ella se avanza este se vuelve un poco más grueso. La brisa se levanta juguetona que le revuelve el cabello, hasta que llega su compañero.

-Lista?- pregunta tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa picara.

-Por supuesto- responde agarrándole la mano.

La brisa vuelve a levantarse y ambos empiezan a deslizarse por el hielo como expertos mientras se mueven al ritmo de una melodía invisible, ignorando totalmente que varias personas les están observando.

Dos de esas figuras son un par de Gemelos pelirrojos de ojos azules, que se encontraban hablando en la sala común en el momento en que la niña salió corriendo. Preocupados la siguen a la distancia para asegurarse de que no le ocurre nada, pero la pierden en un momento determinado para volver a verla momentos más tarde en los terrenos de la escuela a través de una ventana. Rápidamente se acercan al lago para verla en medio de este sin zapatos y con apariencia ligeramente distinta, el problema es que a veces la pierden de vista, para que reaparezca otra vez en un momento determinado, pero lo que si pueden ver es el brillo de alegría y la paz que desprende simplemente bailando al ritmo de una música que solo ella puede ir. Los Gemelos se miran el uno al otro preocupados porque esa expresión que muestra en este momento no es la misma que muestra a todo el mundo por el día.

-Se la ve feliz, Forge- dice con una sonrisa una de las fotocopias pelirrojas.

-Tienes razón, Gred - responde el otro con una sonrisa- Por qué no nos ha contado esto?- pregunta dolido, pero antes de que el otro responda se escuchan el movimiento de arbustos y se callan, para asomarse por encima.

Sus rostros palidecen en cuanto reconocen al profesor Dumbledore, un hombre de muy avanzada edad, con larga barba blanca (aun que no del mismo tono que el de los niños), y lleva una túnica multicolor que ilumina todo lo que le rodea; le acompañan la profesora McGonagall, que es una bruja de aspecto severo, el pelo castaño recogido en un moño, tiene unas pequeñas gafas que enmarcan unos ojos marrones, lleva una túnica verde oscura; el profesor Snape, mago de pelo negro liso que le cae por encima de los hombros, tiene los ojos negros como la noche, y lleva una túnica negra que se mezcla con las sombras de la noche; y para el disgusto de los dos últimos la profesora Umbrige, una mujer bajita y regordeta (cofcofsapocofcof) que tiene el pelo rizado y lleva una horrorosa túnica de color rosa; y por ultimo dos adolescentes que los gemelos reconocen como los amigos de Harriet; Ron Weasley chico pelirrojo, el hermano pequeño de de los Gemelos, ojos azules, pecas en sus mejillas y por lo que parece una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara; y a su lado Hermione Granger, una chica de pelo castaño encrespado, los ojos marrones castaños, y los paletos ligeramente más grandes.

-Qué hacen aquí?- susurra Fred preocupado

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta esto- responde George en el mismo tono que su hermano.

Entonces los profesores miran al lago y ven la silueta de la niña patinando. La profesora McGonagall parece horrorizada de que uno de sus alumnos se encuentre encima de un hielo que se puede desquebrajar en cualquier momento; el profesor Snape tiene una expresión indescifrable; Dumbledore tiene una mirada calculadora y avariciosa en su rostro; y Umbrige tiene una sonrisa de superioridad. Ninguna de las personas parece darse cuenta del cambio de apariencia que tiene la niña, o que está bailando con un chico de su misma edad que nunca habían visto.

-SEÑORITA POTTER!- grita la profesora McGonagall con voz fuerte, lo que desconcierta a la pareja que se gira a mirarles sorprendidos, en cuantos los ve el rostro de la niña palidece- venga aquí inmediatamente- declara un poco preocupada. Pero ella no se mueve en vez de eso, miran al niño que ella parece ser la única capaz de ver, para hablar un momento con el niño, que asiente y se eleva, la niña se desliza rápidamente por el hielo en su dirección, pero se detiene unos cuantos metros de los profesores y sus amigos.

-Qué desea profesora?- pregunta con una mirada inocente y sonrisa amable

-Potter está prohibido salir después del toque de queda- dice Umbrige con voz chillona y estridente.

-Este es el mejor momento para con hablar y rezar a Tsuki-oka-sama (madre luna)- responde con calma.

-Por favor mi niña sal del lago- pide Dumbledore amablemente, aunque se nota un toque de irritación en su tono

\- lo lamento pero no, profesor- responde fácilmente

\- Y porque no?- pregunta Umbrige echando humo por la flamante falta de respeto hacia una autoridad- usted tiene detención conmigo los próximos días

\- No me importa- responde suavemente, entonces su vista se fija en sus dos "amigos"- sabía que no debía contaros nada, aunque ahora habéis mostrado vuestros verdaderos colores- añade para pasear su vista por los alrededores, mira durante un rato más de la necesario hacia el arbusto que oculta a los gemelos para mandar su última mirada hacia la luna, que parece que gracias a la brisa que de repente se levanta le susurra algo.

-Por que no vamos a hablar a mi oficina con la chimenea encendida, una buena taza de chocolate caliente y un par de mantas- intenta convencer Dumbledore

-Ustedes son los que no soportan el frío- responde encogiéndose de hombros y todos se dan cuenta de que no tiene puestos ni zapatos ni calcetines, que lleva una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón corto por encima de sus rodillas

-Jovencita este comportamiento es inaceptable- declara McGonagall- irá ahora mismo a ponerse unos calcetines y vendrá al castillo con nosotros- ella le da una sonrisa pero no responde

Los Gemelos todavía ocultos por los arbustos miran el intercambio curiosos, pero entonces una pequeña nota se desliza por delante suyo.

 _ **Si queréis venir conmigo salir adentrándoos en el lago, no os preocupéis no os pasara nada. Me he hartado de que todos me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Tsuki-oka-sama ha aceptado mis suplicas, esta noche seré libre y me gustaría que vinierais con migo, aunque no os obligare.**_

 _ **Os quiero, Kyöday.**_

 _ **Harriet Potter.**_

Ellos se miran vacilantes el uno al otro, pero luego asienten con decisión; se levantan de su escondite y entran al lago; aunque se acaban deslizando y casi se caen al suelo pero una brisa se levanta llevando frío a los que se encuentran en tierra, otorgando equilibrio a los gemelos y consiguiendo hacer reír a Harriet debido a la caricia ocasionada por este.

-Notificase lo a Jack- susurra aunque todos pueden oírlo, y el viento se aleja como si hubiera entendido su pedido, y en ese momento todos se dan cuenta de la presencia de los Gemelos al lado de Harriet.

-Señores Weasley salgan de allí ahora- dice Umbrige empezando a enfadarse.

-Y pequeña Hari como vamos a salir de aquí?- pregunta Fred ignorándola

-La luna nos iluminara en esta noche que nos ha regalado- le responde ella enigmáticamente- creéis en los Guardianes?- pregunta con una sonrisa

\- esos son cuentos para niños, Hari- declara Hermione con su usual tono sabelotodo

-En realidad, señorita Granger usted está equivocada- dice Snape hablando por primera vez, y se puede apreciar que está disfrutando viendo como Granger se sonroja furiosamente debido a la vergüenza de quedar en ridículo delante de un profesor- velan por los niños y solo son vistos por aquellos que creen en ellos- añade, para mirar pensativa-mente a la niña- aunque me sorprende que la señorita Potter conozca las historias de los Guardianes, pero no conozca las normas de etiqueta- añade mirándola fijamente.

-Las leyendas me las susurró Tsuki-oka-sama, y más tarde Jack me las volvió a contar, mientras que nunca me han enseñado las normas de etiqueta , ya que la tía Petunia no me soportaba en la misma habitación a no ser que fuera para echarme la bronca por estropearle algo o para darme más tareas- responde encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces su vista se fija en el cielo del cual desciende el mismo niño de antes.

-Ya tenemos todo, estas preparada hermanita?- dice el niño, que gracias a un pequeño regalo de la luna, este es visible durante un periodo corto de tiempo, y le tiende la mano con su sonrisa en la cara, Hari extiende su mano para tomarla.

-Espera!-dice Snape sorprendiendo a todos por su repentino arrebato- solo un espíritu puede tocar a otro- explica

-Ya lo sé, profesor- responde fácilmente- hace varios años Tsuki-oka-sama consideró que lo que se concluyó erróneamente debía arreglarse, y por eso, a pesar de que la niña conocida como Harriet Potter había muerto, era necesario provocar los acontecimientos- explica la niña con una sonrisa- pero hoy después de años de suplicas ella ha accedido. Se acabo estar encerrada, se acabaron las medias verdades de mis "amigos" y las manipulaciones de mi director- a nadie se le escapa el sarcasmo en la palabra amigos- Porque hoy, al fin soy liberada de mis cadenas hoy seré libre.- termina mientras que el viento se levanta en respuesta a su declaración

-Potter no eres más que una niña mimada y buscadora de atención, así que dejaras este estúpido comportamiento y vendrás ahora mismo a cumplir con tu castigo- declara Umbich, ups perdón Umbrige, con su voz chillona

-lo que usted diga sapo rosado-responde ella sin darle importancia, mientras se gira a los Gemelos- vendréis con migo?- pregunta con esperanza

-Por supuesto que sí- responden ambos simultáneamente y con una sonrisa

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos- dice con una sonrisa en dirección a los espectadores- o quinas no- añade con una sonrisa- y para que sepan que solo se me ha permitido terminar con esto porque ustedes me han descubierto y por eso les doy las gracias- termina, para agarrar la mano del niño, ocasionando que la luna ilumine el lago mas brillantemente que antes y su brillo ocasione que los cuatro adolescentes ubicados en el lago se vuelvan invisibles para las personas que no crean en ellos.

Harriet echa un vistazo a sus nuevos hermanos, sabiendo que su pelo se ha vuelto completamente blanco y sus ojos han pasado de verde esmeralda a un azul hielo.

Los gemelos ahora tienen su pelo rojo como la sangre aunque las puntas permanecen negras, sus ojos tienen un aro amarillo alrededor de la pupila, y llevan un atuendo parecido al de Jack Sckeleton pero en vez de negro seria un tono anaranjado con parches morados y camisa verde esmeralda.

-Parece que hay dos nuevos espíritus de Halloween- comenta el chico con voz divertida, los gemelos se sorprenden.

-vamos, Onii-san, no seas malo- dice Hari haciendo un puchero

-Está bien no te preocupes hermanita- responde este guiñándole un ojo- Yo soy Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y la diversión- dice realizando una burlona reverencia mientras flota en el aire.

-Jack Frost!- dicen sorprendidos los gemelos- el espíritu al que le gustan las bromas?- preguntan con estrellitas en los ojos.

-El mismo- declara con orgullo, haciendo que su hermana ruede los ojos divertida- y ella es... - empieza a decir pero se ve interrumpido por...

-Jackeline Frost, la hermana gemela del idiota- declara divertida, mientras se escucha de fondo a Jack que se queja- aunque me conoceréis cono Harriet Potter- termina con una sonrisa y su propia reverencia

-Nosotros somos...-empiezan a la vez

-...Fred...- dice uno señalando al otro, que realiza una reverencia

-...y George...- dice Fred mientras que el otro realiza su reverencia

-..de Salem, los espíritus del Truco o trato y Halloween- terminan los dos a la vez con sonrisas pícaras.

 **_TIME BREAK_**

Desde aquella noche, todavía se puede escuchar las risas de los eternos adolescentes que se divierten bajo la protección de Tsuki-oka-sama, mientras trasladan el invierno y Halloween por el mundo.


End file.
